Resident Evil: And The Mighty Shall Fall
by Darth Matt
Summary: We all know that one day Umbrella is finally going to understand the severity of it's actions. Unfortunately, it will be humanity that pays the price. This is the story of the night that Umbrella pays the final price, STARS fails it's hard fought mission,


Hi guys, I'm back and better than ever. A lot of things have changed for the better in my life since the last time I found myself writing. In just a few years I'm going to be on my own in the world and fending for myself. Lately my life has hit a lot of high (and a few low) points, and so I thought I'd give writing another try. I've shown this story to a couple of friends and they all liked it so now it's your turn. Here's the deal: IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, THEN PLEASE READ IT AND RATE IT!!! otherwise I'll stop writing this story and wasting both of our time. I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!!! Now: all characters, places, and events do not belong 2 me so please don't sue me because I am poor enough as is. FINALLY, LET'S GET THIS THING GOIN...

  
  


*** Note: This series will not include any characters from the books and will instead focus on the ones from the games. I LOVE the books to death but will not put those characters in this story. Sorry guys! *** 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


RESIDENT EVIL : AND THE MIGHTY SHALL FALL 

  
  
  
  


Prologue: Death of an Operative

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Umbrella Paris Lab Facilities- Apr. 8, 2004

  
  


Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was what greeted me when I entered the hall. No sound. No movements. No nightmares. Just...nothing. I cautiously glanced back and fort, making sure there was no way for anything to enter other than the lab door I had just come through. The end of the hallway was shadowed in darkness and other than the lab door I had just come through. The end of the hallway was shadowed in darkness and was occasionally lit up by a spark from some exposed wires hanging from the ceiling . There was no sudden violent attack or anything from the black ahead. I was in the labs beneath the main Umbrella HQ situated above ground, one of many such labs scattered all over the world. I took in a deep breath and slowly moved forward, my HK always pointed in front of me, my eyes never straying from the sight on the gun barrel. I used it as though it were my natural eyes. There was sound now as I moved through the hall, my combat boots clicking on the cold hall floor. I had moved halfway down the corridor when I heard a noise besides my own. Shuffling. The sound of someone dragging a dead weight behind them steadied my arm and focused ahead of me. I was a menacing sight. Decked out in full Umbrella combat togs with armor and a company supplied gas mask covering my face. If my opponent was what I thought it was however, it would do little to turn his intentions. I very slightly parted my legs and held the grip tighter so that I could fight the kick of the gun easier. Something moved in the shadows up ahead. Then in the shadows to my right. Then the left. Everywhere in the shadows something was moving. It took all of my training not to shoot. I had to make sure it wasn't a survivor. That's when I heard it. A moan. A hunger filled growl alerting the world to the presence of a wild cannibalistic beast. They came. Stumbling out of the shadows looking like drunks in lab coats. These guys were far from drunk though. There was no self help group that could ever fix cure them. There was two of them. Virus carriers...zombies in fact. Their bodies were destroyed. One of them limped on a broken leg while the other slowly walked towards me. Their eyes were white and unseeing, their muscle tissue and guts were exposed. By all rights they should be dead but they weren't. They were beyond dead. The one with the limping leg coughed up blood on itself as it raised its grotesque arms out to grab me. I didn't give it the chance. The entire hallway was filled with the sounds of automatic gunfire and exposed shell casings hitting the ground. Blood splattered the wall behind the zombie on the left. It's body jumped as I riddled it full of holes, blood pouring out but the creature not feeling it. Its mouth opened in a silent scream of outrage as I took my hand off the trigger. It had been a short controlled burst, about ½ a second long but it was enough to do the job. The dead zombie slumped against the wall to its right and fell to the ground still twitching from the bullets that had been forced into its body. I pivoted my gun to face the other zombie who had come within arms length. Its hands were about to wrap about around my neck when my gun reached its target. The barrel was pressed right against the things chest, where the heart would be. The thing opened its mouth exposing unnaturally sharp teeth. I pulled the trigger and blood splattered all over my combat togs. The zombie's face contorted in anger having been defeated when it was so close to its ultimate goal. The zombie, having actually reached me before I opened fire, rolled off of my right shoulder and sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood beginning to spread around where he had been shot. I relaxed my hold on the gun and slowly lowered my aim to the zombie on the floor as I cautiously took a slow step back. My eyes never left the sight in front of me. I took another step back when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The first zombie stumbled back to his feet, humped over and straightened up a little as its lifeless eyes spotted me. It started forward again. Quick as a flash, I raised my rifle to my shoulder and had the things head in my sights. I was about to pull the trigger when something gripped my ankle tightly. I jumped backwards, having completely forgotten about the one on the floor. I raised the gun and fired some short controlled bursts at both zombies, but they kept coming. That's when another zombie stumbled out of the shadows, then another. And another. A seemingly endless stream of the undead started to pour out of the shadows ahead. A sudden uncontrollable terror gripped my heart and I stopped calculating my shots. My ears rang with the sounds of automatic gun fire as I simply sprayed the zombies with my HK, sweeping the barrel back and forth across the hall. The bullets impacted and painted the walls the color of blood.. Despite this occurrence, the zombie horde continued to march forward from the shadows. Six, no wait...ten. And more are coming. I can hear them shuffling in the shadows. Finally I stopped firing, but I kept my barrel pointed at the slow moving corpses. I'm not stupid. Knowing when I'm licked, I did the same thing any normal person would do in my situation. I ran. The walls on either side of the hall flew past at an amazing rate. I'd run long distances before and never broke a sweat but it was much different this time. I was on the verge of crying as I pushed my body past limits it had never known. I risked a glance behind me and discovered that the zombies were left in the consuming shadows of the hall where I couldn't see them. Not by much though. They were slow but they were also persistent. I had no way of knowing their true number. I checked my ammo: half a clip still in the gun. A spark of genius occurred to me. Why waist ammo when I can put it to good use? I aimed at the darkness and blindly opened fire, not even knowing if my bullets were hitting anything. The dull click of the gun hitting empty snapped me form my madness. I quickly pulled my last mag from a pouch on my vest and locked it in. I listened closely. Shuffling. I was suddenly assaulted by a chorus of moans and groans. That was when it happened. Every light in the hallway died. The power shut off everywhere. I was in complete and total darkness. Panicked, I whirled around and looked but of course I could see nothing. It wasn't long before I lost my bearings. Thinking quickly, I reached into my vest pocket and pulled out the snap on light for my HK. I could feel the sweat on my fac but could do nothing to stop it rolling into my eyes because of the tac helmet covering my head. In the background I could hear the shuffling and moaning. They were close by. What was that sound? Was it closer than before? Suddenly I felt it. Something brushing up against my shoulder. In a panic, I screamed and jumped back, lifting the HK and fired some rounds into the darkness. When the hall lit up, I was able to see that I didn't hit anything, but I did see the cause of my fears. I had unknowingly brushed up against a wire hanging from the ceiling. My chest heaving and my breath coming in short gasps, I had to fight down the feeling of throwing up. For the first time in my career, I was scared. The sounds of the zombies were getting closer. My helmet filtered the air so that I could breath, but it couldn't do anything to stop the rotten stench that had crept into my nostrils. I fumbled with the light I had tried to get earlier. It was almost hooked onto the barrel of the gun when I dropped it. I had thought I heard a shuffling foot right behind me. On the verge of tear, I reached down and groped for the light. I found it and dropped it again. I was crying now. I reached down and fumbled for the light before finally finding it. I grabbed it and finally attached it to my gun. I stood up trembling and turned around. I aimed at the sounds in the shadows, bracing myself for the inevitable. I didn't know what to be more afraid of: The choking darkness around me, or the fear of what turning the light on would reveal. The sounds were very very close. I turned on the light and they were there. A hairs breath from my gun. At least five of them were revealed by the pathetic light on my gun. I screamed in fear as I pulled the trigger. There were no calculations in my methods, nor was there any precision in my shots. I was able to empty about 4 bullets into the zombie in front of me before he batted the gun down to the ground. There was more to them than the weak fragile things they appeared to be. I was crying as I began walking backwards fumbling for the magnum holstered in my belt. The zombies seemed to be moving faster, but it could have just been my brain overloaded with fear. I finally raised the gun and opened fire in the dark. The shots were fired without aiming and at a maniac pace. I heard one zombie fall and heard the others moan uncontrollably. I bumped up against a wall. At least, that was what I thought before the wall put its hands around my shoulders and bit into my neck. I screamed and jumped forward as I felt my suit and the flesh around my neck rip and tear away. I turned around and caught a glimpse of the zombie gnawing on the flesh in his mouth, blood flowing down his jaw. Tears were falling freely down my face as I pulled the trigger and squeezed a shot off at the zombie that had somehow appeared at this end of the hall. Its head was knocked back as the bullet caught it between the eyes. I gained some measure of justice back, watching the "dead again," body slip unrestrained to the ground, flopping on its back and twitching with death spasms. It was then, in my moment of self triumph, where I let my guard down. I knew they were there before I felt them. Rotting arms grabbed me by more shoulders and pushed me down, clawing at my helmet and protective vest. I felt them scratching and clawing and heard them moaning and groaning. I tried to pull away, but it seemed like the entire population of the lab was grabbing onto me. There was too many. One was too many. I felt sharp stinging stabs of pain as their teeth sunk into my side, back, and shoulders. My arms were pinned to my sides and the zombies descended on me uncontested. With nothing else to do and a burning fire consuming my stomach, I pulled the trigger on my magnum and fired off three rounds at the ground. It must have triggered some memory in the dead beast because their grips loosened and I brok free. It was at this untortunate time that I tripped and fell on the ground in fron of them and sprained my ankle. I knew then in my heart that I was doomed. My helmet had been broken off by the attacking horde, and now my face lay exposed, my slicked back, black hair, covered in sweat, my eyes red from crying, and bruises covering my face from the helmet being ripped brutally off of me. Beads of sweat dropped from y chin freely as I was to tired to stop them from doing otherwise. The zombies were moving again, I had mere moments before they were upon me. Through the dark I vaguely realized that I had reached the end of the hallway. I crawled to the wall in fron of me and propped my back against it. If I was to die, then I wouldn't die alone. I was no longer crying but nonetheless I couldn't stop the sobs coming from y mouth. I lifed the magnum at my tormentors. My head was shaking and I couldnnn't aim correctly. I counted my clip: 6 bullets left. I tried to lift my arm, but the weight of the gun accidently made me squeeze the trigger. The shot went wild and hit the ground in front of the nearest zombie. I fired another shot and heard it ping off a wall. I took aim at one zombie and fired, somehow managing to steady my arm. It hit the thing in the shoulder and knocked him back a step. He didn't fall. Three shots left. I aimed at the zombie in the lead and fired. It hit him dead in the center of his face and the top of his head exploded in a shower of blood and brain tissue. The zombie collapsed on his back. Smiling now, I took aim at the zombie an arms length away from me and fired. The shot went wild but blew off the zombies left lleg, making the creature fall on me in the perfect position to chow down. I felt its hands grab me on the sides, before feeling the sharp pain of the thing biting my stomach. I screamed and hit the creature as hard as I could in the head with the butt of the magnum. The back of its skull caved in and I rolled it off of me. I was afraaaid to look down because I coould feel my intestines hanging out fom my stomach. The scary thing was that I couldn't feel any pain. I knew I was about to die. I lifted my gun and took aim at the dead zombie as I tried to get up. I didn't give it the chance and fired a round into the things temple. The wall on the side of the hall was suddenly covered in blood. I looked up upon hearing the chorus of moans assaulting my ears once again. How odd that I had forgotten about the rest of them? They were to close and I was to weak to fight. I lifted the gun one last time. This time it was pointed at side of my head. I swallowed the blood, I felt coming up my throat, aand squeezed the trigger. The only sound I received was the empty dull metallic click as the gun reached empty. Someone up there obviously had it in for me in the worst way imaginable. Exhausted, I slumped over on my side and began to feel darkness consuming me. I was Barely alive when I saw the zombies bend down to finish their hard fought over meal... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
